Koreja e Jugut
Koreja e Jugut, zyrtarisht Republika e Koresë (RK) (koreisht: 대한민국, tehanminguk), e njohur shpesh edhe vetëm si Koreja, është vend i pavarur në Azinë Lindore, i shtrirë në pjesën jugore të Siujdhesës Koreane. Kufizohet në perëndim me Republikën Popullore të Kinës në perëndim, me Japoninë në lindje dhe me Korenë e Veriut në veri. Kryeqyteti Seuli është hapësira e dytë më e madhe metropolitane në botë,R.L. Forstall, R.P. Greene, and J.B. Pick,"Which are the largest? Why published populations for major world urban areas vary so greatly", City Futures Conference, (University of Illinois at Chicago, July 2004) – Table 5 (p.34) si dhe qendër e rëndësishme botërore.http://www.foreignpolicy.com/story/cms.php?story_id=4509&page=1 Historia : Artikulli kryesor : Historia Politika : Artikulli kryesor : Sistemi shtetror Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor : Njësit administrative Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor : Gjeografia Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor : Ekonomia Demografia : Artikulli kryesor : Demografia Kultura : Artikulli kryesor : Kultura :::Telekomunikacioni :::Transporti :::Ushtria :::Turizmi Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria : * Kryetari : * Parlamenti : * Ministria : ---- ---- * Korea.net: Gateway to Korea * Cheong Wa Dae - Official presidential site * Kukhae - Official National Assembly site * Korea National Statistical Office * Category:Shtete ace:Korèa Seulatan af:Suid-Korea als:Südkorea am:ደቡብ ኮርያ an:Coreya d'o Sur ar:كوريا الجنوبية arz:كوريا الجنوبيه ast:Corea del Sur az:Cənubi Koreya bar:Südkorea bat-smg:Pėitū Kuoriejė bcl:Sur nin Korea be:Паўднёвая Карэя be-x-old:Рэспубліка Карэя bg:Южна Корея bn:দক্ষিণ কোরিয়া bo:ལྷོ་ཀོ་རི་ཡ། bpy:খা কোরিয়া br:Republik Korea bs:Južna Koreja ca:Corea del Sud cdo:Hàng-guók ceb:Habagatang Korea chr:ᎤᎦᎾᏭ ᎢᏗᎵ ᎪᎴᎠ crh:Cenübiy Koreya cs:Jižní Korea csb:Repùblika Kòreji cy:De Corea da:Sydkorea de:Südkorea diq:Korya Veroci dsb:Pódpołdnjowa Koreja dv:ދެކުނު ކޮރެއާ dz:ལྷོ་ཀོ་རི་ཡ་ ee:South Korea el:Νότια Κορέα en:South Korea eo:Sud-Koreio es:Corea del Sur et:Lõuna-Korea eu:Hego Korea fa:کره جنوبی fi:Korean tasavalta fiu-vro:Lõunõ-Korea fr:Corée du Sud frp:Corê du Sud fy:Súd-Korea ga:An Chóiré Theas gan:韓國 gd:Coirea a Deas gl:Corea do Sur - 한국 gu:દક્ષિણ કોરિયા gv:Yn Chorea Yiass hak:Thai-hòn mìn-koet he:קוריאה הדרומית hi:दक्षिण कोरिया hif:South Korea hr:Južna Koreja hsb:Južna Koreja ht:Kore disid hu:Dél-Korea hy:Հարավային Կորեա ia:Corea del Sud id:Korea Selatan ie:Sud-Korea ilo:Abagatan a Korea io:Sud-Korea is:Suður-Kórea it:Corea del Sud ja:大韓民国 jbo:snanu zei .xanguk jv:Koréa Kidul ka:სამხრეთი კორეა kk:Оңтүстік Корея kn:ದಕ್ಷಿಣ ಕೊರಿಯಾ ko:대한민국 ks:दक्षिण कोरिया ku:Komara Korêyê kv:Корея Республика kw:Korea Dhyhow la:Respublica Coreana lb:Republik Korea li:Zuud-Korea lij:Corea do Sud lmo:Curea del Süd ln:Kore ya Sidi lt:Pietų Korėja lv:Dienvidkoreja mg:Korea Atsimo mk:Република Кореја ml:ദക്ഷിണ കൊറിയ mn:Өмнөд Солонгос mr:दक्षिण कोरिया ms:Korea Selatan mt:Korea t'Isfel my:တောင်ကိုရီးယားနိုင်ငံ nah:Corea Huitztlāmpa nap:Corea d%27%27o Sud nds:Süüdkorea ne:दक्षिण कोरिया nl:Zuid-Korea nn:Sør-Korea no:Sør-Korea nov:Sud Korea nrm:Corée du Sud nv:Kolíya Bikéyah Shádiʼááhjí Siʼánígíí oc:Corèa del Sud os:Республикæ Корей pam:Mauling Korea pl:Korea Południowa pms:Coréa dël Sud pnb:دکھنی کوریا ps:سوېلي کوريا pt:Coreia do Sul qu:Urin Kuriya rm:Corea dal Sid ro:Coreea de Sud ru:Республика Корея sa:दक्षिण कोरिया sah:Соҕуруу Кэриэйэ scn:Corea dû Sud se:Mátta-Korea sh:Južna Koreja simple:South Korea sk:Kórejská republika sl:Južna Koreja sm:Kolea i Saute sr:Јужна Кореја su:Koréa Kidul sv:Sydkorea sw:Korea Kusini szl:Połedńowo Koryjo ta:தென்கொரியா te:దక్షిణ కొరియా tet:Koreia Súl th:ประเทศเกาหลีใต้ tk:Günorta Koreýa tl:Timog Korea tpi:Saut Koria tr:Güney Kore udm:Республика Корея ug:جەنۇبىي چاۋشيەن uk:Південна Корея ur:جنوبی کوریا uz:Koreya Respublikasi vec:Corea del Sud vi:Hàn Quốc vo:Sulüda-Koreyän war:Salatan nga Korea wo:Kore gu Bëj-saalum wuu:大韩民国 yi:דרום קארעע yo:South Korea zh:大韩民国 zh-classical:大韓民國 zh-min-nan:Hân-kok zh-yue:大韓民國